The Era of the Shadows
by vampsydney
Summary: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE WHOLE SERIES! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Rated T for teen cause I'm cautious.


The Era of the Shadows

DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE WHOLE SERIES!

Okay. Takes place in booky # 12

Summary- Darren feels the same presence he did before with his earlier encounter with Steve when Shancus was killed. What happens in Darren has this feeling while fighting Steve?

Oh btw, the bold is italic in the book (below I actually copied from the book {typed})

"_But you __**will**__ join me," Mr. Tiny insisted, "just as Steve would have. You must. It's in you nature. Like sides with like." He paused, then said proudly and provocatively, "Son sides with father."_

_ "__**What?**__" Evanna exploded, leaping to an understanding sooner than I did._

_ "I required a less powerful heir," Mr. Tiny said, his gaze fixed on me. "One who'd carry my genes and mirror my desires, but who could act freely as a mortal. To weed out any weaknesses, I created a pair, then set them against each other. The weaker one would perish and be forgotten. The stronger one would go on and claim the world." He stuck his arms out, the gesture both mocking and strangely heartfelt. "Come and give your father a hug, Darren- __**my son**__!"_

"Gah!" I woke up with a start, cold sweat covering my forehead. It was a flashback from a couple of months ago, when I found out that my whole life was a lie. Well, technically, everything that I thought was normal in my life… _that_ was a lie.

The man who I thought was my father wasn't, my old best friend and ex arch nemesis was my half-brother, being a vampire was to only lengthen my life span and every event in my life all lead up to the deciding battle between Steve and me, one of us becoming the Lord of the Shadows.

Familiar faces of passed friends flashed through my mind. My mentor Mr. Crepsley; being impaled by the large stakes in that pit, his mate Arra Sails; being killed by a vampaneze, Sam Grest from many years ago at the Cirque Du Freak; dying from the wolf mans inflicted wounds on him, Gavner Purl dying in front of my eyes from his fatal stab, Shancus, Evra the Snake boy's son; the sickening crack of his neck and then his body lying limp on the stage. My old friend Tommy Jones, getting a surprise attack and being killed viscously, and with no remorse by his killer the vampaneze RV. Mr. Tall my half-brother, dying by vampet Morgan James murderous hand. There deaths flashing through my mind like a storm.

A feeling of anger, hurt, loneliness, grief and sorrow filled my conscious. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and start streaming down my cheeks. I started getting a feeling of rage and revenge swell up inside of me, while my fist tightened; wanting to take it out on anyone that came near me. Their unfair deaths deserved revenge.

I grabbed the closest thing next to me, and ripped it to shreds. I felt relieved a little bit and started calming down.

Charna's gut's was is wrong with me? I keep having these '_mood swings'_ every couple of days. It was like I was slipping into another person that was inside of me, waiting to take control.

I released a shaky breath, and heard a small tap on my door. My head snapped towards that direction, as I watched a mysterious figure enter.

"Father," I said, watching the figure enter through the door way. I saw his white hair, his spectacles, and the heart-shaped pocket watch in the grip of his hands.

"Darren! I've got big plans for you today my boy!" He exclaimed as he sat down in the nearest chair.

I ran a hand through my messy hair –which was soaked with sweat- and looked at him. His smile was wide and his facial expression excited.

"And those plans would be…?" I asked

He looked at me and smiled. "Why to start building your kingdom! Start to take power of this world!"

My eyes widened. "Wha-what?!"

"Now, now don't get too excited. You know why I'm doing this. This is your destiny getting started up, and when we finish, fireworks will go off for your accomplishment!"  
I just stared blankly at him, still shocked that _I _was the Lord of Shadows.

"And, what will this accomplishment be?" I asked.

An evil looking smile appeared on his face. "You'll be returning back to Vampire Mountain," I smiled a bit. I missed being there with Arrow, Mika, Seba and Vanez. I looked at him, and he continued. "But you won't be there forever, no no. You are going there for your very important mission. Without succeeding this, we will face even more problems in the future."

I looked at him oddly. He just smiled and held his pocket watch. I stared at him for a moment, thinking about what he just said.

"What is so important at Vampire Mountain? And why do I have to go?" I asked, many more questions ran through my mind, but those two seemed the best.

His grin got even wider. "Darren, you are going to Vampire Mountain to assassinate the vampire prince, Vancha March."

I'm evil. Very evil.

RATE AND REVIEW.

(Yes I know it is VERY short, but hey, it was like the BEST cliffhanger and I could not pass it by. :])


End file.
